Conversations
by patatoune
Summary: Juste de petites conversations entre les enfants de la Wammy House. Paring Mellonear


Alors, voici un petit drabble qui sera le début d'une série appelée « Conversations ». S'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps et j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Aussi si vous avez des suggestions pour des sujets, je suis ouverte à vos idées. Alors bonne lecture ^^.

Ps : Attention langage populaire

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Mello....."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux crétin?"

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te renvoyer la question. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

« (Soupire)…. Mello, ça fait trois heures que tu me fixes. »

« …………. Non. »

« Mello…. Bien que ta présence ne m'est point désagréable, je dois admettre que même moi je n'apprécie pas qu'on me fixe. Surtout pendant un grand laps de temps. »

« Comment ça t'apprécies ma présence?!? T'es pas censé l'apprécier ma présence!!! On est ennemi Near, ENNEMI! »

« Mello, là n'est pas la ques- »

« Non mais quoi, tu t'es attaché!!! Il ne faut pas que tu t'attaches Near, on est ennemi et sache bien que moi je te déteste! »

« S'est bien pour toi, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu-»

« NON Near! Il n'y a pas de compromis ici. Tu me détestes! Je te déteste! ON SE DÉTESTE! Et Dieu seul sait à quel point tu m'énerves! »

« (Soupire) »

« Ta seule présence me donne envie de me tirer une balle! Être avec toi me donne la nausée! Penser à toi me donne mal à la tête et- »

« Tu penses à moi? »

« ……………… PAS EN BIEN! »

« Dommage. »

« Quoi dommage?! »

« Et bien moi je pense souvent à toi, mais en bien. »

« …………………………………………………………………. JE TE HAIS! »

« Pas moi. »

« Near! Pourquoi tu rends sa plus compliquer que ce ne l'est déjà!!! T'es censé me détester!!! »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que…… Parce que JE te déteste! »

« Non. »

« Quoi non!?! »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu me détestes que je dois te détester. »

« OK alors, je vais répondre à ta question avec une autre question. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me détesterais pas?! »

« Parce que tu ne m'as jamais rien fait. »

« ….C'EST FAUX!!!! »

« Alors vasy, je t'écoute. »

« Et bien je….. JE T'AI DÉJÀ FRAPPÉ!!! »

« ….. C'était avec ton coude, Mello. On était en cours de danse et tu m'as frappé avec ton coude quand tu as fait tourner ta partenaire. Ensuite, je me suis mis à saigner du nez et tu m'as accompagné jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tu es resté assis avec moi, en me traitant de tous les noms, bien sûr, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière m'appelle et tu m'as attendu dehors, jusqu'à ce que je sois sorti. »

« ….. Ce n'était pas un accident tu sais! »

« Bien sûr Mello. »

Je voulais vraiment te faire mal! »

« Absolument. »

« Et je suis resté avec toi juste pour le plaisir de te voir souffrir. Hehe. »

« Je te crois sur parole. »

« Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'on a des cours de danse?!? »

« Parce que Roger dit que ça nous aidera à améliorer nos aptitudes sociales une fois dans le monde réel. Il dit aussi que la danse nous aidera au niveau de notre estime de nous-mêmes et qu'en même temps, c'est un bon moyen de faire du sport, ainsi que d'apprendre à mieux connaitre nos petits camarades. »

« Et dire que j'avais oublié le petit discours du début des cours… »

« Selon moi, Roger refoule en fait sa passion pour la danse et fait passer son refoulement sur les pauvres élèves que nous sommes. »

« hehe… Le jour où Roger va porter un tutu, je jure d'arrêter le chocolat à tout jamais. »

« Si tu arrêtes le chocolat, tu risques de mourir. »

« AIE! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas capable de m'en passer!!! Je pourrais très bien survivre dans un monde sans chocolat, tu sauras!!!.... Espèce de gros coton-tige. »

« Mello, tu te souviens de la fois ou Roger a oublié de t'acheter ta dose habituelle? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on revient toujours sur cette histoire!?! OK oui, j'ai fait bruler quelques fleurs. »

« Tout le jardin en fait. »

« Oui, j'ai peut-être été un peu méchant avec Linda ce jour-là. »

« Tu l'as prise en otage avec des ciseaux. »

« Et d'accord, j'ai peut-être exagéré un peu en m'enfermant dans le bureau de Roger. »

« Il faut préciser que tu t'es enfermé là pendant 4 heures et que tu lui lançais des menaces avec l'intercome. »

« Oui mais aie! En fin de compte, j'ai fini par laisser tomber. »

« Parce que Roger t'a enfin apporté ton chocolat… »

« Pff…. Avec toi s'est toujours moi le méchant. »

« Mello, cette journée-là tu t'es enfermé dans le bureau de Roger avec MOI. Et j'ai dû me barricader dans son placard tellement tu étais dangereux. »

« Hehe… J'avais oublié cette partie de l'histoire. Alors, tu vois Near, tu as toutes les raisons du monde pour me détester. »

« Non. »

« Quoi non!?! Ça ne te suffit pas comme exemple! »

« Pas du tout.»

« Et bien tu sais quoi, fuck you! Tant pis si toi tu me détestes pas! Moi je te hais et c'est ça qui compte! »

« (Soupire) Bon, moi je vais aller manger… »

« S'est ça va t'en! De toute façon, j'aurais pas pu t'endurer plus longtemps, espèce de sale robot attardé. »

« Au revoir Mello. »

…………..

……………………

…………………………..

« Aie Near! Attend moi espèce de grosse boule de ouate! On a encore des comptes à régler!! »

« (Double, soupire) Bien sûr Mello. »

« Et ne va pas te mettre dans la tête que je reste avec toi parce que je tiens à toi, ou d'autres trucs du genre. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Parce que tu sais que je te déteste. »

«Chaque jour de ma vie. »

« Bien! Parce qu'il me serait totalement impossible de rester avec un connard comme toi plus de quelques secondes, tellement je te hais! »

« (Triple soupire) »


End file.
